Spinal stenosis often involves narrowing of the spinal canal and pinching of the spinal cord and nerves, causing pain in the back and legs. Typically, with age, a person's ligaments may thicken, intervertebral discs may deteriorate, and facet joints may break down contributing to spinal stenosis. Injury, heredity, arthritis, changes in blood flow, and other causes may also contribute to spinal stenosis. Conventional spinal treatments often involve medications, surgical techniques, and implantable devices that alleviate debilitating pain associated with stenosis. Unfortunately, conventional treatments may not effectively treat spinal stenosis and may not alleviate pain.